


Summer of Like

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cloud Watching, M/M, Short & Sweet, Summer Romance, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "What can I say? I only have eyes for you, Mikeyway.""I think I've fallen in like with you, Pete Wentz."





	Summer of Like

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the second work in my 30 day challenge! Special thank you to Ohmygod_Renny for beta reading this.
> 
> Prompt: "We're cloud watching, but every cloud looks like you."

“I’ve got to be on stage in thirty minutes.”

Pete turned his head to look at the other man and gave him a cheeky smile. “Which means you have twenty-five minutes to cloud watch with me.”

Mikey rolled his eyes, still staring up at the blue sky. “Fine. But only because the grass is really soft and I don’t feel like getting up right now.”

They lay in silence for a while, watching the clouds roll by, hands clasped between them on the smooth blanket of grass.

“Look!” said Pete, pointing up at the sky with his free hand. “That one kind of looks like you.”

“What are you talking about.”

“Right there!” Pete said, adorably over-excited. “See? There’s your skinny little body, and that long part is your bass!”

Mikey laughed in amusement. “Alright.” His eyes scanned the fluffy white clouds, and he pointed at one, saying, “That one looks like a boat.”

“Hmm.” Pete pointed out another cloud. “There’s one that looks like you from the side, with your long hair. And glasses.”

“You’re weird.”

Pete rolled on top of him, grinning down at his summer romance. “What can I say? I only have eyes for you, Mikeyway.”

Mikey leaned up to kiss him. “I think I’ve fallen in like with you, Pete Wentz.”

Pete laughed. “I could say the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> follow me on twitter @BasemntVampire or instagram @basement.vampire


End file.
